Forum:On "fans knowing more about what is going to happen in HotS than Blizzard"
Kerrigan's article *heart of the swarm section* Hi im new so not really used to these chats, anyway, qouting "sometime later kerrigan began efforts to rebuild her zerg empire" now 1, no one knows whats going to happen, and 2 considering what happened in WoL i think that is 99.9% not going to happen. Just Believe that may need deleting or changing. Also further down quoting "In Heart of the Swarm, the campaign operates similarly to an RPG, in which Kerrigan is focused on increasing her personal power through mutations. Zerg armies protect her as she garners this power.93 The greater her power, the more zerg she's able to control" I think we can agree things have changed in regards to blizzard's planned story, and this section should be altered. That qualifies as rebuilding her zerg empire in my book. Regaining control over zerg armies? And we should not be too quick to discard what was given before the release, especially how this is Blizzard we're talking about, and they love to twist things. Remember to sign your posts. - Meco (talk, ) 18:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The information we have regarding HotS is 2 years old. If you'd be bothered to check the citation, you'd see that. Blizzard says a lot of things about things in their games and then outright changes what they said or showed off in the final release. At this point we're just leaving what we know from what Blizzard told us about HotS (and LotV while we're at it) despite it's age and despite what happened in WoL. Keep your shirt on in regards to this stuff. BlizzCon is in October. Tanooki1432 15:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) There's a reason we use the HotS template. It lets you know the information isn't up-to-date. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Confusing! SPOILERS: If we just saw kerrigan deinfested, then how can we have the Zerg Campaign with a Still Infested kerrigan? Or, are they supposed to run at the same time, but cover the stories of all three races? And, why is her hair still, medusa-like? - In Heart of the Swarm, she evolves, so I assumes she's either reinfested or only partially deinfested. The latter might explain her hair. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) In addition to what PSH has said, I'd like to direct you to the citations we have regarding HotS. You'll note they're rather old and all come from well before WoL was released. Blizzard could of very well changed the story since then. How many times do I have to write this before the point is beaten home? Do we have to plaster it on the top of the talk page? "The information we have regarding HotS is old. It might have changed." This is nearly as bad as "Canon Shepard" discussions over at Mass Effect. Some people just can't accept the fact that there is NO official "Canon" Commander Shepard, despite the fact that those words come straight from BioWare. BioWare stated that the "Canon" Shepard is whatever the player wants him or her to be. Blizzard is a very fluky company. They say or show one thing and implement something entirely different. Tanooki1432 15:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That's why we use the HotS template. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, as some of you have once said to me, Blizzard couldn't say that HotS would be focused on "Sarah Kerrigan", since it would reveals the ending of Wings of Liberty. They have tricked us with such a story just because they didn't want us to expect anything (and we didn't). If they said "Sarah Kerrigan tries to recover control of the Zerg Swarm" or tries to "reinfest herself", we would know the ending. I suspect they wanted us to believe that this is what HotS is about. But maybe Kerrigan is deinfested, but has her former powers and is in the body of a terran and not of an infested terran. Still, I suspect that HotS will have Kerrigan as a zerg character and not a terran character. Just wait for the Blizzard twist! Andra2404 16:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC)